Nunca volveré a perderte
by himeko sohma
Summary: Wanda desesperada por la pérdida de Pietro decide utilizar sus poderes para cambiar las cosas dándole una oportunidad a sus compañeros de también recuperar lo perdido por el pasar del tiempo.
1. despertar

**Advertencia: posible mala ortografía y gramática.**

No, ya no podía soportarlo por más tiempo, Wanda quiso creer que el dolor desaparecería con el correr de los años, de verdad quería creer en ello pero... Sabía que eso jamás pasaría, perdió a toda su familia y ya no le quedaba ninguna razón para pelear, también sabía que el resto de sus compañeros se encontraban en las mismas circunstancias. Natasha nunca le contó su historia pero había visto parte de ella y podía asegurar que su amiga no tenía mucho, toda su vida se había alejado de la idea de poder amar realmente y cuando se entregó enteramente hacia un amor profundo por el doctor Banner lo perdió a él. Steve primero perdió toda una vida con todas las posibilidades de ella incluyendo un amor firme y fuerte, luego cuando ya se había adaptado a este nuevo mundo y descubrió que Tony era todo lo que necesitaba lo perdió en una estúpida batalla que la humanidad había llamado guerra civil. Thor fue muy específico cuando le contó su historia con Loki haciendo énfasis en sus sentimientos al respecto y en que lo daría todo por recuperarlo.

Ella estaba consciente de la magnitud de sus poderes, podría alterar la realidad misma si quisiera y la verdad es que así lo deseaba, pero no quería ser la única que supiera del cambio y por ello cuando comenzó con aquello escogió a Thor, Natasha y Steve para que fueran consientes junto con ella para que pudieran aprovechar la oportunidad.

POV STEVE

Desperté gracias a un despertador, qué raro se supone que me quedé dormido en una cámara sellada sin más que una sabana, me incorporé y me di cuenta de que estaba sentado en una suave cama matrimonial, la oscuridad no permite ver la habitación pero estoy seguro de que nunca había estado aquí.

-Steve -se escuchó una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta- ¿puedo pasar?

-si -contesté no muy seguro-

Fue entonces cuando abrió la puerta y encendió la luz, no podía creerlo, es mi madre...

-ya está el desayuno, es mejor que te des prisa y te arregles o perderás el autobús de la escuela -dijo mi madre- recuerda empacar tu uniforme del equipo, ya me voy al hospital, nos vemos en la noche.

Y con ésas palabras salió cerrando la puerta y dejándome un poco descolocado, observé minuciosamente mi aparente habitación, color azul, sencilla, llena de objetos deportivos y muchos libros.

Había una puerta abierta en la esquina del cuarto y bingo, ese era el baño, las primeras impresiones que tuve al ver mi reflejo casi me hacen gritar pues parecía de unos dieciséis años, al menos no soy el enclenque que en verdad era a esta edad.

Ya estando listo salí de la habitación y me encontré con un corredor llenó de fotografías y una escalera, bajé y después de terminar mi desayuno escuché el claxon de un autobús y salí con mi mochila un poco nervioso, tenia que averiguar que estaba pasando y la escuela tal vez me de alguna pista.

POV THOR

Me dolía la espalda y había mucha luz, abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue un televisor apagado, pronto me di cuenta de que estaba tumbado en el suelo y tenía la cabeza recargada contra un sillón negro y los pies sobre una mesa de cristal, me asusté he intenté ponerme de pie lo cual dio como resultado que rompiera la mesa.

-eres un desastre, mamá te va a castigar -dijo una voz melodiosa y conocida, me volví lentamente y cuando le vi- parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

-Loki -no aguanté y me lanzé sobre el y lo atrapé entre mis brazos-

-¿que rayos te pasa? -dijo con enfado- sueltame.

-te amo Loki...

-si ya lo se idiota -dijo completamente rojo- me lo dices todo el tiempo.

-Buenos días -dijo una voz que claramente era de mi difunta madre así que me volví y la agregue al abrazo- vaya hoy estás muy cariñoso -dijo y se liberó-Loki ¿vas a desayunar cielo?

-no, Tony, Bruce y Pietro me esperan afuera -dijo señalando un automóvil rojo desde la ventana- por cierto ¿puedo quedarme en casa de Tony está noche?

-¿es por el proyecto ultra secreto que tienen para la feria de ciencias? -Loki asintió con la cabeza- bien, pero hablame en cuanto llegues.

-ok, idiota, ya tengo que irme -dijo para que lo soltará pero no lo hice- Thor me harás llegar tarde.

-no quiero que te vayas Loki...

-estúpido nos veremos en la escuela.

-te suelto si me besas.

-mamá, Thor se está comportando raro, dile que me suelte.

-Thor suelta a tu hermano.

En cuanto lo hice Loki tomó una mochila y salió corriendo a encontrarse con los otros, cuando se fue mi madre me jaló del cabello.

-estás en muchos problemas joven, ¿ya viste la hora? Es tardísimo y quiero que me expliques que le pasó a mi mesa.

POV NATASHA

Desperté en una habitación morada con un gran ventanal que iluminaba la habitación dejándome verla con claridad y analicé el terreno, posters de bandas de chicos, incontables trofeos y medallas, objetos de ballet, de porrista y gimnasta, un televisor, una computadora, un escritorio blanco, muchos libros y un collage de fotos donde se encuentra una versión adolescente de mi con amigas y familiares, entonces reparé en el espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba frente al armario y me vi como una adolescente.

-hija -habló una voz masculina con un muy marcado acento ruso al otro lado de la puerta mientras la tocaba- ¿ya estás lista?

-en un momento salgo -dije rápidamente, si espero saber que pasa tendré que seguir con la corriente-

Me vestí con un uniforme de porrista que se encontraba colgado en la manija de la puerta del armario y salí encontrando una mirada que ya había olvidado, este hombre robusto, alto, con cabello desordenado color negro, ojos azules y vestuario anticuado era mi padre.

-¿quieres que te lleve a la escuela o te vas con Clint en bicicleta? -preguntó con una sonrisa-

-llévame por favor -le contesté un poco rota-

-¿sucede algo malo cariño?

-no...

-está bien -tomó una mochila negra que se encontraba junto a la puerta- vamos.

La casa era de un piso pero estaba bien decorada y limpia muy a pesar de que gracias a las fotografías en la sala pude notar que vivíamos solo tres personas aquí contando a otro adolescente, una vez fuera un Clint mucho más joven subió a la camioneta de mi padre sin siquiera pedir permiso.

-Buenos días tío Drakeov, buenas Natalia.

-Buenos días Clinton ¿tu hermano no piensa venir? -dijo mi padre subiendo a la camioneta-

-no, Charles sé enfermó y el maldito estará en cama todo el día.

-ése lenguaje...

-perdoné pero es que le tengo mucha envidia en este momento -dijo Clint un poco melodramático-

-bueno ese muchacho tendrá la suerte de probar la famosa sopa rusa de cabeza de pescado, pero esta no será cualquier sopa ya que llevará la receta de mi familia -dijo con una adorable sonrisa mientras conducía- ya veras que después de consumirla se encontrará mejor que nunca en su vida.

-estoy seguro de que será así tío -dijo Clint aguantando las ganas de reír y tuve que golpearlo en el estómago ya que sentí que le faltaba al respeto a mi pobre he inocente padre- perdón, tío ¿como se encuentra Vindiktor?

-ya se está recuperando, de no ser por Howard Stark no habríamos podido hacer nada por mi pobre hijo -dijo con pena- será intervenido el jueves.

-me alegro, ya me hacen falta sus bromas.

-a mi también... -dijo triste- bueno chicos ya llegamos -dijo parando frente a un colegio típico de película para adolescentes- ¿quieren que los recoja en la tarde?

-no es necesario tío, Nat y yo volveremos en el autobús -contesto Clint sin consultar mi opinión-

Bajamos de la camioneta y así mi padre se fue con una sonrisa bonita, le propiné un golpe en el rostro a Clint.

-perdón -dijo el estúpido- pero recuerda que pronto será su cumpleaños y tenemos que comprar su regalo -después de eso lo entendí- hoy estás muy callada.

-me desperté con el pie izquierdo -vi como un convertible rojo se paró frente a la escuela y de el salieron en sus versiones adolescentes; Tony, el difunto Pietro, Loki y... Bruce.

POV WANDA

No puede creerlo... Todo funcionó a la perfección.

Desperté con las lamidas de un perro gordo en una habitación grande, al intentar sentarme mi cabeza se golpeó contra un fierro y fue cuando me di cuenta de que era una litera, me puse de pie lentamente y di un vistazo a la cama de arriba encontrando a Pietro durmiendo en ella.

-Pietro -dije en voz baja-

Una puerta se abrió con rapidez y fuerza dejando ver a mi adorada madre a quien sin poder aguantar un segundo más la envolvi en un abrazo.

-Buenos días -sé soltó y movió a Pietro hasta lograr despertarlo- comienza a arreglarte que tu amigo Tony llamó para avisarte que ya viene en camino.

Mi hermano se levantó algo perezoso pero rápido, tomó un par de cosas de una cajonera y salió dirigiéndose al baño.

-recuerda que hoy no vas a la escuela sino al dentista, así que baja a desayunar de una vez -me dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta-

-esto es una locura...


	2. mañana

Jarvis ya se sentía viejo, tenía edad para ser abuelo y en su lugar era padre de dos adolescentes, bueno tres si contamos a Tony ya que nuestro mayordomo favorito prácticamente lo había criado, despertó a Ultron y a Visión temprano pues tenían deberes en la escuela, más tarde preparó el desayuno y entró en la habitación de Tony decepcionado al encontrarlo despierto y trabajando en algo dentro de su computadora.

-llevas dos días sin dormir.

-en realidad dos y medio -dijo Tony con una sonrisa- es lindo que te preocupes por mi pero no puedo dormir con tanto trabajo por hacer.

-Tony...

-te prometo dormirme ocho horas seguidas si me dejas terminar este proyecto en paz.

-espero que cumplas ésta promesa Tony, tu salud es lo más importante para mi.

-por cierto esta noche sé quedarán a dormir los del equipo.

-alertaré a los bomberos para que estén preparados -dijo con una sonrisa- ya está listo su desayuno señor.

-no tengo tiempo... -dijo Tony tomando su mochila con intención de irse-

-no permitiré que salgas te éste lugar sin desayunar.

-¿porque no le haces lo mismo a tus hijos?

-ellos no pasan días enteros sin comer.

-si comó.

-consumir chatarra no es comer.

Tony perdió la conversación y bajó a desayunar con rapidez para poder irse a recoger a sus amigos, el primero de la lista fue Bruce ya que su mejor amigo y casi hermano vivía en la casa más cercana a la mansión Stark.

-hola Bruce -dijo Tony al estacionarse frente a la modesta casa blanca-¿y el grandote?

-Tony sabes que a Hulk le gusta correr hasta la escuela-dijo subiendo al auto- además según sé el equipo de fútbol americano tiene una reunión temprano así que ya se fue.

-Bueno dejando de lado eso, ¿vas a invitar a Betty al baile de inicio de curso?

-eso quisiera -dijo Bruce suspirando- pero tengo miedo...

-vamos Bruce, no estás nada mal y si no fuera porque somos como hermanos y que Pepper me mataría si lo intentará, yo te abría invitado a salir

-eso no me anima, tu invitarías a salir a cualquiera.

Tony detuvo su auto frente a una casa de dos pisos color magenta con un jardín lleno hasta reventar de flores rosas y blancas, de ella salió Pietro y su padre, una vez que Pietro entró al auto vieron como el señor Erik subía a un coche lujoso que le esperaba.

-¿porque tu padre se está yendo con el profesor Xavier? -preguntó Tony-

-es una larga y rara historia, pero vasicamente papá esta saliendo con el profesor X.

-¿no te parece algo raro? -preguntó Bruce-

-no, en realidad creo que se tardaron mucho en aceptar que tenían algo más que una simple amistad.

-¿y tu madre?

-piensa lo mismo, ella dice que la única razón por la que no le había pedido el divorcio es porque no quería precionarlos.

Pronto llegaron a una inmensa casa que casi parecía una mansión. Llamaron a Loki por teléfono avisándole que ya lo esperaban fuera, desde su posición pudieron ver a Thor abrazar a Loki y tras diez minutos su amigo salió y subió al auto.

-perdón, pero tuve un pequeño percance con Thor.

-¿ahora qué pasó? -preguntó Tony-

-eso me gustaría saber yo, se está comportando muy extraño, se puso extremadamente cariñoso.

-¿no es así siempre? -preguntó Pietro divertido-

-no fue como lo de siempre... Incluso me pidió que lo besara.

-seguro está planeando algo con los del equipo de fútbol americano contra nosotros y ya no puede con la culpa -dijo Bruce porque eso solía pasar mucho- aunque normalmente es mi hermano el que con su actitud hace que se delaten.

-les ayudaré a descubrir que planean -dijo Pietro-

Marvel high school es una escuela un tanto peculiar pues se encuentra dividida en dos partes, una tiene las clases regulares y el mejor programa deportivo que jamás existió y la segunda suprime todas las partes molestas que le estorban a los genios durante la escuela con clases más avanzadas sumando lo mejor para formar el mejor ambiente de estudios e investigación que puede llegar a tener una escuela. Básicamente tenemos una escuela de nerds y deportistas.

Pietro era un deportista que prefería la compañía de los nerds, y por eso les facilitaba información sobre sus compañeros.

Tony detuvo el coche en su aparcamiento privado ($$$$), y todos bajaron. Cómo se trataba del primer día de clases Pietro tuvo que separarse de sus amigos e ir con dirección al estadio dónde sería la reunión para motivar a los deportistas.

-¡Tony! -gritó una persona a lo lejos corriendo hacia el multimillonario-

-vaya es el señor fantástico -dijo Tony al ver a su amigo después de tanto tiempo sin verse-

-siempre es un placer poder verte Tony -dijo Reed Richards ya frente al que consideraba su mejor amigo-¿que hiciste durante las vacaciones? Lamento decirlo pero estás muy pálido Tony.

-estuve encerrado en mi taller junto con Bruce todas las vacaciones.

-¿y no me invitaron?

-creí que estarías ocupado con Susan ahora que ya son novios.

-sabes que cualquiera es prescindible si se trata de ti y los bebés (experimentos) -dijo colocando un brazo sobre los hombros de Tony- no puedo creer que pases más tiempo con el tío Bruce que conmigo, somos una familia Tony, si sigues así pensaré que me estás engañando con Bruce y quieres preparar a nuestros hijos (inventos) para nuestra separación -dijo divertido-

-claro que no, después de todo...

Tony no tuvo tiempo para contestar pues el gran capitán del equipo de fútbol americano Steve Rogers golpeó a su amigo tirando al pobre al suelo completamente noqueado.

Cuando Steve llegó a la escuela lo que menos esperaba era ver a Tony, SU Tony vivo y sin ningún daño... Cuándo vió a Richards posar su brazo por los hombros de Tony no pudo evitar enojarse, ese idiota era el responsable de su separación con Tony, de la maldita guerra, del bando de Tony, de sus malas decisiones, de todas aquellas muertes y principalmente era el culpable de que él y Tony pelearán dando como resultado la muerte de su esposo, es por eso que no pudo evitar golpearlo.

Bruce y Loki se apresuraron y llevaron a su amigo entre los dos a la enfermería.

-¿porque hiciste eso imbécil? -grito Tony con todas sus fuerzas llamando la atención de Steve quién lo miraba con los ojos llorosos- no... -Steve atrapó a Tony entre sus brazos- ¡alguien llamé a una ambulancia creo que el capitán está enfermo!

-no tengo nadaTony -dijo en voz baja acariciando el cabello castaño mientras se fundía en el abrazo- te extrañé demasiado...

-si que estás mal, vete a la enfermería y dejame en paz Rogers, ¿que no ves que todos nos observan capitán?

-no me importa...

-a mi oficina ahora capitán Rogers -dijo el director Fury con enfado logrado que Steve soltará a Tony y lo siguiera hasta la oficina- explique ahora mismo la razón por la que mi pacífico capitán de fútbol golpeó a mi todavía más tranquilo líder de la clase avanzada.

-tocó a mi Tony.

-sinceramente no me importa un carajo su vida amorosa y su relación con Stark así que si vuelve a poner una mano sobre el señor Richards tendré que verme en la penosa necesidad de expulsarlo ¿entendido?

-si.

-excelente, ¡ahora fuera de mi oficina!

Steve salió algo cansado, ver a su amado Tony con vida era demasiado fuerte... Quería sostenerlo entre sus brazos y jamas soltarlo, pero Tony no recordaba su historia juntos y no debía perder el control como lo hizo hace unos momentos o terminaría alejando a Tony otra vez.

Natasha observó aquél espectáculo protagonizado por Steve y supo que no estaba sola, decidió que tendría que hablar con el en algún momento, pero ahora no, sé encontraba espiando a un pobre Bruce que después de dejar a su amigo en la enfermería se fue justo con Loki hasta su laboratorio.

-vamos Bruce, Tony tiene razón deberías invitar a Betty al baile de bienvenida, estoy seguro de que aceptará.

-¿tú con quien irás?

-no lo se, tengo muchas opciones -dijo Loki- es probable que termine acompañado por Emma Frost.

-ella es de último año.

-éso da igual, es la chica más guapa del colegio.

-la chica más hermosa del colegio es Natalia Romanov.

-lo mío no son las pelirrojas, prefiero el cabello rubio y los ojos azules.


	3. escuela

POV DARCY

ya comenzaba a preocuparme, ninguno de mis compañeros de equipo se apareció por el laboratorio y era nuestra hora de estudio privado con la bendita roca espacial por la que peleamos el año pasado y nadie se aparecía,¿ será demasiado tarde para cambiarme al equipo de Jane, Betty, Maya, Wanda y Pepper? Mejor no pienso en eso, ellas me agobian demasiado

Pronto por la puerta entraron Bruce y Loki.

-¿dónde rayos se habían metido?

-¿que no lo sabes? Rogers machacó a Reed en pleno estacionamiento -dijo Loki-

-que idiota, ¿Reed esta bien?

-no lo sabemos, la enfermera dijo que a simple vista no tenía más que un inmenso moretón en el ojo pero que tendrán que llevarlo al hospital cuando despierte para estar seguros -dijo Bruce algo enojado-

-espero que no hayan comenzado sin mi -dijo Tony entrando al laboratorio-

-¿que pasó después de que nos fuimos? -preguntó Loki-

-nada especial, solo que Rogers me abrazó y dijo que me había extrañado mucho.

-creo que ser novio de la presidenta del club de la abstinencia lo ha dejado con ganas de contacto físico -me burlé de los estúpidos de Peggy y Steve- tanto que decidió seducir al rey de los playboys adolescentes.

los demás rieron y continuamos con los experimentos hasta que el equipo de Jane entró al laboratorio y tuvimos que entrar en clase de genética con el profesor Xavier en el segundo piso justo al lado de literatura regular donde nuestros brutos amigos deportistas fingíian estudiar.

Tomé mi lugar al lado de Bruce y comenzamos a hablar sobre lo que esperaba hacer éste año en la escuela cuando surgió el tema del baile y Tony nos interrumpió desde la mesa de atrás que compartía con Loki.

-¿puedes creer que no se anima a invitar a Betty al baile? -dijo en voz baja porque el profesor Xavier le dio una advertencia- todos los años desde el jardín de niños en esta escuela hemos tenido el baile de inicio de curso, el baile de invierno, el baile de primavera, el baile de otoño, el baile de verano y el baile de fin de curso y aún con tantos años y tantos bailes no a podido llevarla, Loki y yo ya hemos llevado a todas las chicas de la escuela.

-es verdad, Bruce la chica que te hacía el favor de acompañarte ya se graduó -dijo Loki- este año no te queda de otra que invitar a Betty.

-y ustedes ya deberían saber que eso no sucederá -dije- Bruce es muy tímido como para declarar sus sentimientos bajo estas circunstancias, no te preocupes Bruce yo iré contigo al baile.

-¿y Vindiktor?

-no podrá asistir, todavía estará internado por esa fecha.

-ahora que el tema del tonto baile se cerró quiero... -dijo Tony cuando se interrumpió al ver a Maya y a Pepper mirándolo con algo de odio- invité a ambas y las dos me dijeron que lo pensarían, hoy ambas me llamaron por teléfono en la mañana aceptando.

-estás en serios problemas Tony -dijo Loki- por cosas como ésta siempre voy por invitar a una sola chica y la escojo no por que me guste sino que es elegida por las probabilidades de que diga un si, de haber invitado a Elektra como sugerí...

-ya lo se, pero no puedo volver el tiempo atrás -dijo Tony pasado su mano derecha por su cabello- invité a Pepper por que significa mucho para mi he invité a Maya porque tenemos tanta historia que pensé que sería divertido.

-la cagaste -dije-

-cuide su lenguaje señorita -dijo el profesor Xavier haciendo que prestarámos atención en la clase- han estado en esta escuela desde el jardín de niños, uno pensaría que los bailes dejarían de interesarles.

-un evento que puede definir tu vida social jamás deja de ser interesante no importa las veces que se viva, además tendría que escucharnos, después de todo Pietro y Wanda asistirán -dijo Loki-

-¿porque tendría que ser relevante para mi?

-si quiere sacarle el anillo de compromiso a su novio tendría que empezar demostrando lo mucho que le importa la vida de esos dos -dijo Tony provocando que toda la clase riera-

-el anillo me lo dará cuando él esté listo, ahora presten atención a la clase -dijo volviendo a explicar algo sobre mutación descontrolada o algo así-

Al salir del salón nos topamos con Pietro quien venía arrastrando su mochila y siendo seguido por Clint.

-tienes que asistir a las olimpiadas juveniles -dijo el arquero- tienes el récord mundial de velocidad y eres un gran elemento.

-lo siento pero tengo cosas más importantes, como por ejemplo ver una maratón de películas de la liga de la justicia en casa de Tony.

Clint se fue enojado y dejando a Pietro con una sonrisa.

-todavía no se da cuenta, me da lástima dijo mi rápido amigo- ¿se puede ser más ingenuo?

-deberías decirle ya que lo único que quieres es una cita con él a cambio de participar en las olimpiadas -dije abrazandolo- Barton no se dará cuenta por si solo.

-por cierto, deja de utilizar mi persona como escusa cada vez que quieres deshacerte de Barton.

-Tony eres el más rico de la escuela, con todo lo que tienes las escusas jamás se me van a acabar.

-no me insultes Pietro, yo no soy rico, soy multimillonario.

POV PEGGY

Cuando me encontré con Steve me abrazo con tanto cariño que no noté sino hasta tres horas más tarde lo distante y diferente que estaba, no quise preguntar por sus acciones ya que me daba miedo que confirmará los rumores sobre él y Stark que se han estado esparciendo por toda la escuela desde la mañana, pronto llego la hora del receso e intenté tomar su mano pero la retiró inmediatamente.

-Peggy yo no te quiero de esa manera...

Y entramos a la cafetería, ¿como es que no me quiere de esa manera? Llevamos tres años de noviazgo, nos sentamos junto a Emma Frost que se encontraba rechazando al sexto chico que la invitaba al baile, una vez que el chico se marchó Emma se volvió hacia nosotros sonriente y Steve se tenso.

-pobre idiota ¿acaso nadie se da cuenta de que alguien como yo jamás se fijaría en ellos?

-Emma no seas tan dura, alguno debe interesarte -dije con una sonrisa a mi maliciosa amiga- no todos están tan mal.

-claro que me interesa alguien y su nombre es Loki.

-estás loca, él es menor que nosotros y es un imbecil que utiliza su inteligencia para hacer bromas pesadas, la única persona que puede aguantar estar con él es Thor.

-¿y Stark? Escuché que son grandes amigos.

-claro que lo son, ¿no ves que fueron hechos del mismo molde y material?

-agradecería que no insultaras a Tony -dijo Steve mirándome mal- en ningún momento ha echo algo contra ti como para que lo insultes.

-así que los rumores son ciertos -dijo Emma burlona- sabía que Tony tiraba para todos los lados posibles, pero nunca creí que tu Rogers... Bueno que Tony podía llamar tu atención.

En ese momento vimos como las clases avanzadas entraban a la cafetería y justo al frente se encontraba Stark siento cargado por Banner y Richards (quién ya se veía recuperado) tenía los brazos sobre los hombros de sus amigos y estos alzaban sus piernas en el aire, justo detrás de ellos venía Darcy Lewis siendo cargada al estilo princesa por Loki quien corría intentando alcanzar a los otros, luego un poco más atrás venía Hank McCoy cargando en su espalda a Pepper Potts y por último estaba Pietro cargando a Maya Hansen y a Betty Ross.

-es el primer día y ya están con eso -dijo Emma- todavía recuerdo el como perdí en ese juego.

-¿que juego?

-bueno Steve, se trata de una absurda competencia, básicamente quienes lleguen de último les pagarán la comida a los demás por una semana entera, y cómo Pietro tiene el récord de velocidad le ponen a cargar a dos para que sea justo.

Al final las cosas quedaron con Loki y Darcy de últimos, Steve se puso de pie con dirección a ellos y antes de que alguien pudiera evitarlo ya estaba frente a Stark.

-me gustaría hablar contigo a solas.

No pude escuchar la respuesta de Stark ya que en ese momento entró Thor a la cafetería haciendo mucho escándalo y corriendo hacia Loki que se encontraba muy distraído con McCoy como para darse cuenta.


End file.
